


I'ts a kind of magic

by Cinnamonpowder9506



Category: Naruto
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M, So... Sasuke is an auror bc I believe that's very sexy of him, in which wizards do exists but also the harry potter movies, more like wizard au, so... have fun I guess.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonpowder9506/pseuds/Cinnamonpowder9506
Summary: On a cold night, Naruto found a weird stick on the floor.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I'ts a kind of magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samauke09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samauke09/gifts).



> so... This was basically an attempt of making an au that has so many possibilities. In the beginning I thought this could be an oneshot but the story keep giving me thread to ... thread (?) and I decided to make it a multi chapter.
> 
> It's been a hot minute since I've made multi chaptered fanfic and this is my first time doing it almost completely in English without translators and... please bear with me. Also, this is un betaed but I read it twice. If you found typos or random Spanish words please let me know. 
> 
> The rating is more for foul language than other thing... I'm old and I need to protect young sensibilities.   
> Finally, this work is a gift for SAMAUKE 09 !!! I'm your secret Santa boo. I'm so so sorry for the delay but hey! I did it!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter, if so I wouldn't be working my ass off. Also, I don't receive any money for this... my only payment is your comments and kudos.
> 
> have fun and a nice day.

This story can take place on any year after 2015. Except 2020, because Naruto is out and about, without a mask and just found a weird looking stick. It happens in a most theatrical way. Walking on the sidewalks, immersed in his thoughts, he stepped on something round. Didn’t broke it, cool.

He, actually, almost breaks his neck, the stick rolled under his feet. He almost flew. Not so much fun after all.

The stick in mention was almost 30cms long, sturdy and with beautiful engraving in it’s black wood. It smelled funny too. Like the ashes where he found it. Also, it seemed quite old but was still shiny. Looked like those wands you can buy on costume’s stores and – as his “raccoon instinct” told him – he was keeping it. 

It was a cold night and he was severely underdressed. He shivered and tucked the stick in his waistbands. Feeling quite happy about his discovering he ran to his apartment in college. It was quite far but, broke as he was, those coins he was saving were precious.

The building was located quite close to campus and had good calefaction, it was a victory – overall in this wintery weather – and his roommate was clean AND he had a dog. Double win. What a lucky guy.

He opened his door and… nothing. Kiba wasn’t home. Naruto wanted to show him what cool thing he just found _lying there_ on the floor. Just to be taken for the luckiest guy ever.

He actually considered himself as the luckiest guy ever. The radiator never went off, their food never expired – sort of… it never molded or the expiration date was always far _far_ away – their landlord was actually nice and always bought them dessert, everyone remembered his birthday, animals were nice to him. He once ripped his pants at his prom and miraculously the lights went off the rest of the party, he found a pretty decent job without looking for it and he always found the best things just _lying there_ to be carried home. Lucky.

Even when he was a child, he was an orphan yes but his foster father adopted him really fast and was amazing, caring, and gave him the best things he could. Now he just went to the best college just out of luck, and won an 80% scholarship… lucky.

Humming under his breath he put his new _fancy_ stick in his “found objects shrine” a collection of stones, jars, pretty pieces of junk, leaves, and all mysterious objects he always found in the streets or in the forest and bought home. Raccoon instinct they call it. He calls it liking pretty things that are free and not hurting anybody. It was time to buy something to eat.

Two hours later and full to the brim with instant ramen he decided to look closer to his stick. Curiosity – after all- always got the best of him. Kiba went in. Akamaru close to his knees, both, almost freezing.

“Dude, what a shitty weather” Kiba has some frost even on his hair. He shook like a dog “Whatdya got there? Don’t tell me is more junk, dude, Mrs. Onishi will kick us out if she ever finds out”

Naruto made a face.

“It’s not junk, and Mrs. Onishi knows about my “raccoon instinct” and she hasn’t said a word about it. Also, look how cool is it” and the stick lightly. The lights went off.

Both men groaned. It was going to be a cold night.

“Yeah, your stick is kinda cool. It would serve just fine when I stick it to your butt if you forgot to pay the electricity bill”

“I’ve paid it!”

“Dude, don’t lie.”

“I’m not lying, maybe is a general shortcut.”

“I can _clearly_ hear the _Tv_ in the next apartment”

“I can prove you, you bastard, that I paid, I just need to find my cellphone. I’ll show you, and you’ll be sorry. I will be the one _sticking_ this wand up your ass.”

And, for more emphasis, he waved the stick again. The lights went on… red.

“This is weird” Kiba scratched his chin. “Maybe a prank? You know, those girls on the top floor, maybe they want revenge for the _mouse_ incident”

“It’s not an accident if you actually planned to introduce a rat into their dorm, you douche.”

At least, Kiba had the decency to look embarrassed. Naruto gulped. He will need all his luck if he wanted to go out victorious of that encounter. Last time Ino, one of the girls, lost a fingernail and Naruto lost a chunk of flesh (a tiny one, don’t worry) on his forearm. Kiba ended with a purse-shaped cardinal on his back. Cops were called. Mayhem.

It will be a lie if Naruto told he wasn’t interested in the logistics of this prank in particular. As far as he knew, none of the girls were majoring in anything mechanical or electrical. Was there a youtube tutorial? Or … a hot friend who knows about electricity and is ballsy enough to mess with this old building circuit? They also changed the lightbulbs so… did they entered the house? HOW? The prank paid off and they deserved respect at least for that.

Ok. He was decided to ask politely to revert the prank. Unconsciously he put again the stick on his waistband and went up.

He knocked once. Twice. Thrice. No answer.

Nobody’s home?

“Hey, _harry potter,_ what are you doing?”

He turned. Ino was there. Looking like hell.

“What the hell happened to you?”

“None of your business _pal._ I’ve made a question”

“Oh. I was… emmm. I need you guys to return our lightbulbs and… revert your prank… also low-key I want you to teach me how the fuck you did it?”

“Are you high?”

Naruto frowned. She really looked like hell. One of her heels was broken.

“No… are you?”

“I wish. My night is already a nightmare. I don’t have time to be listening to stupid questions. Also, is December… costume time is already over”

Naruto was struck by a wave of sympathy and… confusion. General confusion.

“Ok. First: Can I help you? You really look like shit” Naruto winced even before the words leaved his mouth “second: it’s not a stupid question, _doll,_ you guys hijacked our lightbulbs and our electric system and… you know, that’s a breach in the lease contract and it will be bad for us; and third: why are you saying that I’m wearing a costume? Don’t be rude, I’m being nice.”

Ino gaped at him and laughed. Hard. Naruto’s frown was getting deeper and deeper.

“Well, you aren’t really high? Like… dude” Ino took the keys and entered the apartment “ok, _sweetcheeks_ , wanna help? Come in”

He had been in that space twice. He had gotten out hurt twice. Obviously, he entered with some reservations. Ino laughed again.

“I’ll play nice if you play nice. Also, what’s with the wand _Dumbledore?_ ”

“Ah. This.” he took out the stick “I found it. I was showing it to Kiba and completely forgot about it when our lights started to act funny; you know… your prank?”

“We didn’t do such thing” she looked at him like he was high. Naruto even doubted his sobriety.

“Oh, c’mon. We aint really mad. Just curious. How did you guys did it?”

“Ok. What did we do? I don’t know”

Naruto told her in painful detail. She was the one frowning at the end of it.

“I don’t even think that’s possible”

“So… I have red lights because…?”

“I don’t know dude. If you ever found out please let me know” and then as an afterthought “do you always pick up junk from the street?”

“Not always but, check how cool is this.”

Naruto took out the stick, waved it twice playfully. One car downstairs crashed with something. Weird. Ino laughed.

“Well, I hope that thing at least brings you joy”

“Now. What the fuck happened to you?”

“Oh, a bitch tested my patience”

There was another one with “raccoon instinct” just it was another kind of instinct all right. Naruto smiled.

“I can help with your wounds. We have an emergency kit downstairs. We have a huge dog. Accidents happen”

Ino seemed to doubt a little bit. After all, she smiled softly and went to retrieve a large tube of metal from the kitchen.

“In case you or your friend try something”

“That’s fair”

When Naruto entered the apartment, he found Kiba crying with laugher.

“What happened?” Ino looked at the living room of the tiny apartment in wonder. The lights were _really_ red.

“You. Bitch” Kiba couldn’t articulate properly. “I don’t know how those witches did it but… look”

He took a fresh new lightbulb out of the box and changed it. It was still red.

“I’ve made that with all our emergency packet. How?”

“How indeed,” she said and examined the lights.

“By the way, you look like crap”

“No shit, Sherlock. _Draco Malfoy_ here offered some help”

Kiba laughed and said something. It sounded more or less like “Of course he brought up that stupid wand”.

Naruto made a face and placed the wand on the table. It fell and Naruto waved it while was trying to catch it. The lights went yellow. Normal. And a cat climbed to their window.

“If that isn’t the weirdest shit I’ve ever seen”

“Black cats are bad luck” Kiba was trying to shoo the cat out of the window. The animal looked pissed.

After all the chaos and swearing, Naruto went to work. Ino was a wild woman. He respected that. The very little he remembered about his mother was that she had character, she was a force none can’t stop, her fire-engine hair was the thing he always saw first with the eyes of his mind. Her smile was the second, even that was fading with time. He can’t remember her voice. But, he remembers his father’s voice. Especially the last word. It was a charm – he believed – maybe to protect them from all harm. He chanted it every night before going to sleep. He hoped his parents were there, protecting him from all evil and giving him his infamous luck.

Kiba was there pointing some suggestions on how that catfight would improve in the future. Ino, surprisingly, was listening intently – between the swearing when Naruto applied some alcohol on a deeper cut – and even taking mental notes. God. What a peril was these two together.

“So… you guys fought for a man?”

Naruto served some tea and they were on the low couches. The apartment was cozy and the lights continued yellow and normal. The cat was gone.

“No, no” she said “that … bitch, fought for a man, I fought cuz a bitch threw hands at me”

Maybe Ino could be his best friend with time. Naruto’s phone chimed with a strange sound. He checked it. A SMS… who used texts these days? Text me on facebook or whatsapp people.

_“Mr. Uzumaki, we are sorry to inform you that we received data of you, performing various spells in presence of no magic people. For that reason, we sent aurors to apprehend you and take you to court. In addition, your wand will be confiscated until your trial._

_With my best wishes._

_Kurenai Yuhi._

_Director of the office for incorrect usage of magic”_

The blonde laughed. God. These pranks were getting better and better.

The woman rose and went to her apartment quite grateful. She even promised no more unpractical jokes on them as long as they stayed the fuck out of her business. They complied, pleased.

Naruto didn´t tell them about the text, he was determined to find the extent of the prank. He will see the end of it. The stick was in its shrine again.

At midnight he heard screeching. The kind of sounds that implied two cats were nearby and one of them was awfully angry. He sat on his bed and waited, Akamaru would bark the cats away. It didn´t happen.

The light in the kitchenette was on. The clock in the living room signaled 3:33. The witching hour. He felt cold on his feet. A black cat was on the table. The cat looked so angry its eyes shined red. Naruto inspected all the windows. All of them were closed. The cat followed him with its eyes. At any moment it would jump and the chaos would break. Except it didn’t.

In front of his eyes, the cat jumped and transformed. Yes, Naruto was awake. Yes, he was sober. Maybe he was going crazy. The former cat was now a tall man, lean and black-haired. He was wearing a black tunic and … yes, he looked even angrier than when he was a cat.

“Whoa” Naruto got closer, slowly. The man almost sneered.

The man looked around in quick, efficient, movements and then took out of his robes… a stick. That was Naruto’s cue to laugh. God, this prank became more and more elaborate. He ran quickly to his room and got his stick.

“Look, friend, I have no idea how did you turn into a fucking cat. I’m maybe even dreaming. Who knows? The thing is that I have a wand too. I’m not powerless. I saw all seven Harry Potter movies.”

The man rolled his eyes and moved his wand. A wave of something cold and oppressive hit Naruto’s body and he fell, hard. His limbs were useless and his body felt like made of cotton. Naruto tried to scream but it simply didn’t work. If that was a dream, maybe wasn’t a good one.

“Look, _friend_ ” the man crouched and looked at him “I also saw all of the seven movies too. But, maybe, you should try a _nonverbal_ spell. Dumbass.”

The man got up and took Naruto’s stick – wand, at this point – and put it in a fold of his tunic. Then went to Kiba’s room. Seconds later went out, looking satisfied.

“He’s the only _no magic_ in the house, yes?”

“Aside of me” Naruto said and shrugged, if it was a dream or a prank there were no consequences.

To that, the man looked puzzled. Now, with his body completely useless Naruto had the opportunity to look at the man better, he was… handsome, to put it mildly, looked young and also very stressed. He had a wrinkle in the middle of his eyes and was inspecting the house. His black robes were all over the place. When same robes knocked a vase that was on the coffee table the man took his wand and with a flourish assembled it again like new.

Naruto was starting to think he wasn’t sober at all.

Sighing , the man took Naruto by his collar and pulled him up “This is what we are going to do: I’ll free you, _but_ you made one sound or try to scape and you’ll see what I’m capable of. Understand?”

Naruto wanted so badly to say yes but…

“God” the man sounded exasperated “Blink twice if you understand”

Two blinks later, the man got his wand and Naruto got his body back and sighed relieved.

“Thanks, man. You gotta tell me how you do that”

The man frowned and got a roll of paper out of his robes.

“Naruto Uzumaki, yes?” the other nodded “ you are accused of making two transformations and one summoning in front of no magic people with a wand that isn’t yours. Is that correct?”

“Dude… are you high?”

“I’ll assume that is correct. Look, we could make this easy. I’ve already confiscated the wand in question. If you come with me, we could solve this without traumatisms. Now, let’s move. We still have to _obvibliate_ the girl top floor.”

Naruto gaped. The man was a really good actor or he was a really good dreamer. The man spoke slowly but surely and the way he held himself. He hadn’t met someone like him, maybe he saw him once on a magazine and his brain was making miracles with just that glimpse. Naruto wondered what would Ino do? If it was a prank she would comply but he was starting to think this fragment, in particular, was a dream so… what would dream-Ino do? Maybe she could throw hands.

Naruto was damned but he wanted to see that happen. Ino was, after all, a wild woman.

They climbed the stairs in silence. The man threw furtive glances to make sure Naruto was still behind him. With a movement of his wand, the door opened and they entered the dorm. It was silent. They walked quietly through the corridor.

“Which one of the doors?”

“How am I supposed to know? Two of Three times that I’ve been here I’ve gotten out injured.”

The man frowned again and stood on the corridor for maybe too long before he made a decision. Naruto eyed him suspiciously. The man went out looking confused. And, returned the suspicious look to Naruto who feigned innocence.

They stared at each other in awkward silence.

“Ok, now go.”

They went down the stairs, at the entrance of the building was… a tree, in the middle of the street, a beautiful pine that looks a lot like the one that was in Naruto’s childhood home. The thing was becoming stranger by the minute.

On the scene were three people dressed in robes too, lighting the bystanders with wands and two of them were reducing the tree until it was just a tiny branch that got easily put out of the pavement.

“Hey, Uchiha, is that the _fancy-ass_ trickster?”, The man who spoke had the most fantastic silver hair, he was smiling with… pointy teeth and looked extremely exhausted, “Karin says that the office is quite displeased with all the effort they had to put in this making all these stupid people” he signaled the bystanders “more stupid. As if! We made all the job… _we did it”_

“Hey! Who are you calling trickster?”

“That’s the only thing you picked up?” Uchiha said looking almost amused. Almost. Then, to the other guy “Yes, he is. I’m taking him to the ministry so he can answer some questions”

“Regarding this clustershit or that wand?”

“Both”

“I know nothing about anything” Naruto held his hands in surrender “I swear”

“Oh, starting badly are we?” the silver haired smiled again. His smile didn’t reached his eyes.

“Hozuki, leave him be” Uchiha looked at Naruto and frowned “We will talk later. Tell the others that I took care of the _ones_ upstairs”

“Aye, sir”

They sidestepped the area and then Uchiha offered his right arm.

“Hold tight and, if you want to puke, do it elsewhere”

“wha-“

Naruto took the arm and then… disintegrated. A force took him from his feet and pulled him inside out, he felt his insides growing, heating and then freezing. All his world turned and twisted, he heard the screams of others in his head and felt a million hands touching his insides. Later he found out that he was the one screaming.

He threw up.

“Are you okay?” Uchiha rubbed Naruto’s back somewhat soothingly. “first time?”

“Yeah” Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand “What were you expecting?”

Uchiha looked puzzled again. Then shrugged.

“Come. We’re almost there”

Naruto looked up, and up and then gaped. The building in front of him was a feudal five stories tall castle in the middle of a lake, surrounded with beautiful trees and slightly illuminated with candles and lamps. Lots of figures in robes went in and out constantly, all of them hurried and looking professionally apart from one another. A great deal of them gave them odd looks between him and Uchiha. Some even bowed to the black haired. The other stood there waiting for the corridor to empty a little.

“Where are we?” Naruto asked.

“The ministry of magic, of course,” Uchiha spared him a strange glance. “Let’s go”

Inside the building, there was … expectedly, the structure of a governmental building. They walked to a front desk with two young women seated that took Uchiha’s wand and gave him a paper.

“Oh, Lord Uchiha” One of them saluted, she was clearly enamored with Uchiha’s looks, her eyes were sparkling. “What brings you here?”

“That’s none of your business” he almost spat at the woman, Naruto mouthed a hurried sorry before the moment was over. “Is Commander Hatake in the building?”

“I think so. Better confirm in his office right?”

“Whatever”

They climbed the stairs until they faced the statue of a dog. Uchiha knocked twice, waited for a little, and knocked again. No response.

“Oh, Sasuke, good morning”

Naruto turned around and saw the strangest guy he had ever seen in his life: The robes were too tight and intense green and the guy had a bowl cut that made him look like Bruce Lee. He wasn't wearing it very well, though. The subject seemed very happy to see "Sasuke". Sasuke was not so happy.

"Good morning, have you seen Commander Hatake?"

"Oh, you don't know? He is with the minister. Someone murdered Danzo Shimura and stole his wand.

"Murdered?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a hint of disdain and curiosity " I didn't know about the murder. I knew about the wand that was missing, I was bringing this one" he pointed out to Naruto with his chin "because we had been notified by Madame Yuhi that he did magic in front of some non-magic ones".

"All the Aurors are on the move, I think your squad is here too. They must have shown up while you were waiting for my friend and rival to open the door”

"Hell, I guess I should take you to the dungeon while we have time so we can... talk."

The strange man literally sprinted down the corridor. Naruto felt that Sasuke's eyes were poking him in the head. He gulped loudly.

"Well, I had no idea I had a killer in my possession"

"I am not a murderer"

"How did you get the wand? How did you steal it?"

"I didn't steal it! I found it on the floor."

"We'll see about that."

With a flourish he took out the wand that Naruto had found and from it began to come out miniatures of a tree, a red lightbulb, a dull one, some small strings, and a small white sparrow.

"Where is your personal wand?" Sasuke asked.

"Friend, I swear, I don't have a wand"

"I guess a little veritaserum will loosen that tongue of yours"

Then he took him by the arm, pulling him along the wide corridor. Everything was silent, one could hear their footsteps strongly, they went down and down the stairs until they were too narrow to walk one beside the other. They seemed to have been going down for hours, Naruto had lost count of how many floors have they descended. They were low, underground.

They had reached what were clearly the dungeons. They were full of men and women on the floor, each cell having only one person. Naruto had seen the Harry Potter movies and was so convinced that this was a figment of his imagination that he felt strange when we didn’t see dementors in the area until he looked at the ceiling.

"Ah, there they are."

They looked a little more theatrical, smelled bad, certainly. They looked much more ... vicious than what you saw in the movies, in fact they had their hands full of pustules that looked like they were about to burst. He felt nauseous. As he lowered his head, he could see that above each of the candlesticks there were little birds very similar to the sparrow he had seen coming out of the wand. The energy they generated was what kept the horrible things at bay.

"Don't tell me you want to talk now," Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't steal anything. I didn't kill anyone. I didn't do any of this. God, this dream is getting more and more horrible."

"What do you mean by "this"?"

"This" Naruto made a vague gesture around him. "I can't do magic, dude, if I could I'd be a millionaire by now. I wouldn't be up to my neck trying to survive with my scholarship and work and supplies.”

Sasuke was about to say something when Naruto saw Hozuki coming down the stairs as he was being weighed. He looked pale and looked at Sasuke with some relief.

"Damn, there you are. You have to get out of here fast. Counselor Himura is dead."

"I know, I met Maito Guy at the door of Hatake's office. He told me."

"What he didn't tell you is that there are at least four non-magic ones who saw the murder and claim it was you"

“Ah. Who is the killer now?” Naruto joked.

Sasuke's face quickly lost color. Naruto saw him take one, two, three deep breaths. Before looking at his partner again.

"That doesn't make sense," he said.

"They're going to use the _Prior Incantato_ on your wand and if, for whatever reason, there's some _slightly_ lethal curse, you're in trouble.”

"Suigetsu" Sasuke's voice seemed much softer now. “We've been together all the time since the dawn of yesterday"

"Sure, buddy. I know you didn't."

"If I could talk to the minister right now...."

"Old Sarutobi has just lost his best friend. If you show up we don't know what will happen. Hatake gave me a headstart to warn you because Guy saw you here with Blondie and wanted to help you. You know of another Uchiha that... well..."

"Itachi no... he is in prison. If he had escaped, we would know. It is almost impossible. Even more so than the favor Rowling did us in showing the weaknesses of the dementors.”

"Look, the practicality of a possible escape and murder doesn't matter. Kotarou and Himura are out for blood... your blood"

"Hey, I can swear you didn't do it," Naruto said with a smile.

"He has a point. Blondie here is your alibi too. He's been with you all the time since 3 a.m." Suigetsu said thoughtfully. “We can vouch that you were from 10 pm to 2 am when we got the assignment with blondie. We can attest that you were dealing with this matter. I have the text message with the assignment.”

Naruto tried to look eloquent, "Hey, really, I don't do magic, even those carnival tricks I don't do well. I swear by my parents who are in heaven. Maybe whoever is behind this wanted Sasuke and I to be a bait"

Sasuke frowned, "Don't treat me so familiar...what was your name again?

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Don't treat me with such familiarity Uzumaki"

"But Blondie has a point, again" Suigetsu looked increasingly agitated. You could hear people running in the background "Pitifully we can't stay any longer" and then took Sasuke and Naruto by the shoulders and disappeared.

Again, the horrible feeling of being disarmed and armed molecule by molecule had Naruto vomiting in the pasture where they landed.

"Where are we Suigetsu?"

"I couldn't think of anywhere else." They were in front of Naruto's building. It was dawn. "I have to go back. Hatake would want us to be there to help cover tracks. Hide and then someone will contact you.”

Sasuke looked like he was made of stone. He nodded twice with conviction. Naruto was not so sure. As quickly as he had come, Suigetsu jumped on himself and disappeared.

"Well" Naruto took a breath "what shall we do?"

Sasuke frowned and began to walk away from the building.

"HEY!, WAIT! Look, if you fall I'll fall too” Naruto stopped and, as an afterthought "Besides, it's my dream. I can do whatever I want. So what are we going to do?"

Sasuke kept walking."I guess one and a half brains think more than one.”

"HEY!"

"What we're going to do is find Danzo's real killer” Sasuke’s eyes flashed red.

"Any clues?"

"Yes. We're going on a prison visit."


End file.
